The Rage of Sam
The Rage of Sam follows after Sam vs. Evil Guy. Synopsis The entire plot is divided into two sections, the prologue and the actual Logo Party. Synopsis (Prologue) Massacre, having seen the events of Sam's Ultimate Prank, creates her own hate potion, claiming that her recipe is better than Sam's. Scarpher creates a talent enhancer, wanting to explore the limits of Code LTIB. The female scientists wonder what would happen if someone consumed both potions, just as Sam Jay takes them and drinks every last drop. Sam wants to return in epic fashion after his Disney Death, and he thinks that the potions will do the trick. He is ready to make a mad dash towards the studio when Slide Secretii shows up with a gift for Sam. Sam, influenced by the hate potion, rejects Slide's gift. His face suddenly reverts back to normal when Scarpher hooks him up to several measuring instruments, Scarpher angry over Sam drinking the potions. However, when Sam's readings are normal, Scarpher lets him go. The TV then turns on, showing Martin Lionheart doing things that would normally anger Sam. Sam's Hellish Rage immediately triggers and he starts his mad dash towards the studio with blue fiery eyes. Warner Brock Sheldon notices Sam and cheers him on (causing Sam to slow down for some time). Sam speeds up again, causing a bright blue-white explosion of flames. As Sam is speeding up, he is becoming shrouded with electricity. Turbo Secretii notices Sam and warns him to slow down, but Sam doesn't listen. The Code LTIB squad then notices that Sam is about to return, and opens the door for him. Sam (now shrouded by a lot of electricity) comes to a screeching halt as he goes inside the studio. Code LTIB is relieved that Sam made it without releasing all of that anger, and decides to start the Logo Party. Synopsis (Logo Party) Before the first logo could show up, the Devil and She-Devil decide to invade the studio. Mary Canary breaks the fourth wall, and Devil mocks her by using Sam's laugh line. Sam threatens to repeat what he did on April 1st, but the Devil and She-Devil treat this as flattery. Scotty Raven Jay sees the infernal imps threatening to send his husband to Satan's Kingdom, and tries to defeat them using a W-W Shield, but Devil counters this by using eye beams. Harvey Zilth and CBS News decide to start the newscast from there, angering Sam further. Warner is concerned and tries to get away, but She-Devil knocks him unconscious with her eye beams. Mike makes a wild guess that what was influencing Sam's rage levels will last all day similarly to the hate potion used on April 1st, and Sam proves that this is the case. Mary repeats her tantrum from Sam's Ultimate Prank. CBS News notices this and decides to send in some more cast members. The Human Sunshine Project (minus Fortune Secretii for some reason) invade the studio, and Sam gets angrier again. Tottie Babs naturally decides to ally with the Devil and She-Devil, and Sam responds to this by sending David, Hazel, and Zira after the bad trio. Devil responds to this by sending three scary logos (Viacom, Screen Gems, and George the MGM Lion) after Code LTIB. Anna Zappinski announces that she has had enough and tries to defeat the bad trio with her eye beams, but She-Devil counters with her own eye beams. Martha Lionheart gets angry and tries to use God's Will, but Tottie orders Lily Secretii to send her away to her secret course in an attempt to eliminate her. Harvey Zilth then notices the comparison between Sam and Tottie, and CBS News uses Sam's laugh line. Scotty then throws a tantrum, fearing that Sam will throw a massive tantrum and blow the studio apart just like he did (during April 1st, he used atomic bombs, not a tantrum) on April 1st. The Devil and She-Devil mock Scotty for blowing a tantrum, and use Sam's laugh line. Sam's dialogue causes the rest of Code LTIB think that Sam is about to throw a tantrum, and attempt to defeat the bad trio with all they got. Pikachu joins shortly after the attacks began and offers a Thunderbolt assistance. Martha suddenly reappears and reveals that she survived the Lily Pad Ride. Harvey Zilth takes notes as Sam says to himself that he cannot hold back his anger any longer and that he must let loose with all he got. Sam proceeds to throw an extremely violent and massive tantrum and lets the bad trio know why they suck. Tottie hears this and tries to have Dirt Secretii interrupt Sam's tantrum, but all Dirt succeeded in was creating steam. Sam isn't interrupted one bit and continues the tantrum. Tottie gets more frustrated as more attempts to interrupt Sam all fail. Rowlet appears and offers more help, but Code LTIB rejects because Sam is about to finish his tantrum and blow the studio apart. Rowlet responds to this by throwing a tantrum that strangely ended at the same time as Sam's, causing a double explosion (except Sam's was more violent and massive). Signal was lost for a moderate amout of time. Fortune finally shows up, and Sam demands to know why she was gone for so long. Fortune states the number one rule of nuclear explosions: "If you don't want to die in a nuclear explosion, don't be there when one happens.". Sam attempts to strangle Fortune, but she sidesteps and lets Sam know that she will looking around in the now wrecked studio for any survivors. Sam leaves as Fortune finishes the examination. Fortune looks up at the sky and notes a dimmed amount of sunlight and leaves as well, predicting a nuclear winter soon to come. Fortune warns everyone in the OC World to get inside and stay inside, but it wasn't until a major emergency was declared when everyone listens to the warning. Seeing that everyone is safe now, Fortune decides to bring down the That's All Folks screen before anything worse happens. Trivia The prologue's plot is a parody of Double Rainboom's plot, but the explosions do not come until the actual story. This story marks one of the longer battles with the Devil and She-Devil (from the beginning of the Logo Party to the double explosion after Rowlet and Sam's tantrums). Category:Events Category:LTIB